Tales of Hogwarts
by NctrnlBst
Summary: Hogwarts has many stories. This fic will be a collection of short stories following different characters. Although main characters from the books will make appearances, but the story will center on characters that usually play supporting rolls in the book
1. Prologue

Hogwarts has many stories. This fic will be a collection of one-shot stories following different characters. Although main characters from the books will make appearances, the story will center on characters that usually play supporting rolls in the books.

As a bit of advice, do not try to figure out where this fic takes place in the lexicon because each story will take place at a different point in the timeline.


	2. A Loony Tale

With the new movie, and final book coming out soon, I've been getting a lot of ideas running through my head, but none of them developed enough to build a real fic around, mostly ideas for One-shots. Then I thought why not string them all together in one fic, so here is the first one. I hope that you like it.

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here:

* * *

A Loony Tale

It was an interesting, yet, uneventful summer for Luna Lovegood and her father. As promised, Luna's father took her on an expedition to find Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Unfortunately, they were unable to find any, but Luna's father was optimistic, saying that they were clever creatures. "They had to be," he said. "How else could they have avoided being discovered all this time."

Luna smiled at her father's boundless optimism. The highlight of the trip, at least for her father, was when they came across what they thought may have been Snorkack tracks. Upon seeing them, Luna asked her father how he could tell that they were Snorkack tracks to which he reasoned; "Well, they don't look like any other kind of animal could have made them, so they must be Snorkack tracks!"

For Luna, it didn't matter that they didn't find any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. All that she cared about that she was able to spend the entire summer with her father by herself. No late nights at work for him, no lonely nights at home reading back issues of the Quibbler for her. Just the two of them camping out miles and miles away from the nearest civilization, or at least they thought so until they came across a Muggle lodge filled with vacationing families.

"No wonder we couldn't find any Snorkacks…" Luna's father remarked, "They were probably scared off by all the Muggles."

Still, as much as she loved spending so much time with her father, whom she would miss, dearly while away at school all year, she couldn't help but feel an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach that something was missing.

The summer was now drawing to a close, and it would soon be time for Luna to be returning to Hogwarts. She and her father had stopped off at home to drop off their camping gear before heading out again to Diagon Alley. They had to get her books and various other knick-knacks that she would need for her upcoming year at school.

When they arrived, Diagon Alley was a bustle with people as always. Hogwarts students of various ages scurried in and out of the many shops trying to get everything on their lists. Luna could sense that there was something different about Diagon Alley however. The tension there was almost palpable. No doubt it was due to the looming threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. This served as a grim reminder of the current state of affairs within the magical world, something that Luna had all but forgotten while in seclusion with her father.

After several hours of shopping, Luna and her father had completed gathering everything on her school list. They were currently in Madam Malkin's. Luna didn't think that she needed a new set of dress robes, but her father insisted that they get them in case there was some sort of formal occasion that required it while she was away at school.

"I don't know why you are so insistent on buying me these," quipped Luna, "I doubt that I'm going to use them."

"Well, what if some nice young man asks you to attend a party with him?"

"Daddy, even if there was a party at Hogwarts, who is going to ask me to go with him?"

"You never know," smirked Luna's father.

After trying on several robes, they decided on a set of spangled silver robes. As her father paid Madam Malkin, Luna further voiced her opinion that she would not be using the robes, and that the money would be better spent on a new turnip-shaped locket that she saw which would go great with her favorite pair of radish earrings.

Their shopping finally complete, Luna's father wanted to make one last stop before going home. They made their way down Diagon Alley towards Number 93. As they made their way through the large crowd gathered out side, Luna looked up at the sign above the door.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" Luna mumbled to herself. "This is Fred and George Weasley's joke shop."

"Yes it is, and it looks like business is good," said Luna's father as they both stared up at the sign like a pair of gaping turkeys in a rainstorm. "They bought some advertising space in the last issue of the Quibbler, so I thought that I would come by and see what they had to offer."

They were about to enter when Luna saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione exit the store, and meet Hagrid along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were waiting in front.

"I'll meet you inside, Daddy." Luna blurted before hurrying over to the trio.

"Hi!" said Luna to a slightly pensive looking Harry. "Could I umm… talk to you for a bit?"

"Uh, sure." Said Harry as he quietly stepped away from the scene. "So, uh, what's up?"

"I was…" Luna paused as she tried to formulate the most tactful way of saying what she wanted to say, something she usually never gave any thought to. She could hear Ron a short distance away trying to explain to his mother that they were in the back room when she noticed that they were missing.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favor, Harry," Luna said hesitantly.

"Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Could I… I mean if you don't want to it's all right, I'll understand… I mean it's just that I…"

"Luna, you're blathering," Harry said, slightly confused.

Luna was not used to blathering. She usually didn't care about what other people thought, or how she appeared to them, but at this moment, Luna felt very self-conscious. "What if he says no," she thought to herself.

She looked up at Harry, and mustered all the courage she could. "Harry, I was wondering if I could borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" She could see this request had obviously thrown Harry for a loop; not that he was trying very hard to hide it.

"M-My cloak?" stammered Harry, "How did you know I had a…"

"Ginny told me, but don't worry, Harry, I would never tell anyone."

Harry looked around suspiciously, and collected himself. "I- I don't know Luna, I mean, what do you need it for?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'd rather not say, but I promise that it is really important," said Luna while she nervously nibbled her bottom lip. "I swear on a pile of pastel paisley pedaled pixie pods that I won't let anything happen to it, and I'll have an owl return it to you first thing tomorrow morning."

Luna fidgeted anxiously as she awaited Harry's decision. It was a huge favor to ask, but unless he agreed to lend her his cloak, it would be impossible for her to even attempt what she had planned. Thinking that Harry's long pause was not a good sign, Luna suddenly found her shoes very interesting. She was ready to just turn away and join her father in the store when Harry finally gave her his answer.

"Sure," said Harry, causing Luna's eyes to instantly meet his.

"Really?"

"Of course. I believe that you've proved that you're a loyal and trustworthy friend, and if what you need it for is that important, then I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't help you out anyway I could."

Harry then reached into his bag, and handed the cloak to Luna. "I'm staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's so you can have the owl deliver it to me there."

Luna threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, Harry, I'll take good care of it, I PROMISE."

Harry returned her hug, and he gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned and made his way back to Hermione and the Weasleys.

Later that night, Luna and her father were settling in. By the time they had finished perusing the offerings at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, they decided that it was too late to make the trip home, so they got a pair of rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

Luna lay in her bed staring at the ceiling until she thought that her father was asleep, and it would be safe for her to sneak out. She looked at the clock on the dresser, as she got dressed. It was nearly 11:45 when she grabbed Harry's cloak out of her bag, and disappeared under it before exiting the room like an unseen specter.

Luna traversed the London streets until she finally realized that she was lost. She could barely navigate the streets of London during the day. Trying to do it at night had proved to be an even greater challenge. She took off the Invisibility Cloak, and plopped down on a nearby bench. "How am I going to find it?" she thought to herself. She finally had realized that she had no idea where she was going.

She sat on the bench sinking into a deep melancholy when she saw something rather unexpected. Across the street, rummaging through a trashcan, was a Thestral. No doubt one of the very Thestrals that transported her and the others to London from Hogwarts a few months before. Luna slowly made her way towards the Thestral. She carefully reached out, being extra careful not to startle it.

"Hello again," she said as she petted the winged beast on its forehead. "Can you help me get to where I need to go?"

The Thestral flicked it dark mane from side to side before lowing its head as if to say 'climb on.' She disappeared under Harry's cloak again and climbed onto the compliant animal. Now on its back, Luna leaned over, and whispered into the Thestral's ear. Raising its head majestically, the Thestral turned in a circle once before running down the street, and lifting off the ground with a few flaps of its powerful wings.

Luna held tight to the Thestral and shivered as they sped through the cold London night. Moments later, the Thestral descended and landed on a dingy street. Nearby was a broken-down phone booth with fading red paint, which looked even more faded when looked at in contrast to the freshly painted graffiti on the wall behind it.

Luna climbed off of the Thestral, and whispers her thanks into its ear while gently running her fingers through its mane. She then made her way to the phone booth and picked up the receiver. After she dialed a number and spoke softly into the telephone, the phone booth started to slowly descend into the ground.

Moments later, Luna was making her way down a darkened hallway towards the Department of Mysteries. Everyone had gone home for the night, and she was surprised to see that there was no security at all given that they were in the middle of a war with the Death Eaters. She had finally made it into the Department of Mysteries, and she stood among the numerous doors in the rotating room. It only took her three attempts to find the room that she was looking for.

Luna stepped through the door into the Death Chamber. She nonchalantly let the Invisibility Cloak slip over her shoulders and fall to the floor. She slowly made her way down the rows of benches towards the main floor where the dais was.

Luna crept towards the dais as the veil lazily swayed to and fro. She stood before the huge dais, and reached out towards the veil, flirting dangerously close to the very event horizon that ended the life of Sirius Black, almost as if she were daring it to do the same to her.

Luna examined the edge of the dais, before dropping her outstretched hand, and falling to her knees in a heap.

"Hi, Mum…" Luna said, barely above a whisper, her blond locks strewn in front of her face. "I'm heading back to Hogwarts soon. Daddy took me shopping today for my things."

Luna adjusted herself so that she was sitting facing the veil with her legs crossed. Like the Thestral that brought her to the Ministry of Magic, Luna flicked her hair to the side so that it no longer covered her face.

"Daddy and I just spent a great summer camping out and hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Luna grinned to herself.

"I'm beginning to think that there are no such things, but Daddy was so enthusiastic, I didn't have the heart to tell him. Still, we had a great time camping out…" Luna's lower lip began to quiver as she fought back the lump in her throat.

"It's just… It's just that I missed not having you with us, Mum. I miss not being able to talk to you, or-or smell your hair every time you enter a room." Tears welled up in Luna's eyes. She reached up with her hands and wiped the tears away. "I miss you so much, Mum."

Luna paused for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. "Even though I told him that I probably wouldn't need it, Daddy insisted on buying me new dress robes. I'm getting the feeling that he actually wants me to get a boyfriend. I mean can you believe it! A father who actually wants his teenaged daughter to date," Luna chuckled to herself.

"I mean, most fathers are putting their daughters on lockdown, and secretly putting Chastity Charms on them. Oh, Mum, you wouldn't believe it, but last year, there was a girl in my house whose father had put a Chastity Charm on her, and every boy that she kissed got purple spots all over their faces." Luna laughed out loud before her face became somber once again.

"I'm taking good care of Daddy, Mum. I make sure that he doesn't spend too much time at work, and that he eats right. He's still sneaking out to get Muggle fast food. He thinks that I don't know about it, but don't worry, Mum, I put a sticking charm on his Muggle money so that he can't get it out of his sock drawer."

Luna reached up and wiped away another errant tear from her eye. "I've made some friends at school, and they're really nice. They look out for me, and one of them, Harry, he lent me his Invisibility Cloak so that I could sneak in here. Well, he also taught me a bunch of spells and hexes to defend myself. I came here with my friends a few months ago, that's how I found this place."

Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out her radish earrings. "I still have the earrings you bought me," she said as she put them on. "Some of the other kids at school think that…"

"What are you doing here, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna's heart jumped, and she turned towards the door to see Mad-Eye Moody holding Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "P-Professor Moody!" stammered Luna. "I-I… H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Miss Lovegood," said Moody who gave her an understanding look. "We better get out of here before someone else notices that you are here. I'll, uh… I'll be waiting outside to escort you home. I'm sure that your father will be wondering where you've gotten off to." That said, Moody stepped backward through the door, and closed it behind him.

"Well, I guess that means that I have to go , Mum." Luna stood up. "I love you so much, Mum, a-and I know that we'll see each other again some day." Luna pulled out her wand. "I've been practicing this all summer." She quietly muttered a spell, and waved her wand, causing a pair of tulips to appear hovering in midair. Luna pulled them out of the air, and placed them at the foot of the dais. "Happy Birthday, Mum."

Luna turned and made her way up the benches towards the door where Moody was waiting on the other side to take her back to the Leaky Cauldron. As she approached the door, Luna saw a figure out of the corner of her eye, standing just beyond the veil. Luna looked back to see if there was someone there, but found that she was the only one in the room. Luna opened the door, and hesitantly stepped through it.

As the door closed behind her, a whisper crossed the veil, causing it to sway as if a breeze somehow blew through the windowless room.

"I love you, Luna."

* * *

Hope that you liked this story. I will try to have another posted as soon as possible. Please don't forget to review.

Comming soon: A Tale of Two Grangers'


	3. A Tale of Two Grangers'

Thank you to those of you, who reviewed, and now without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here:

* * *

A Tale of Two Grangers' 

The snow was gently falling over a secluded ski lodge. Vacationers of all ages were joyously frolicking in the fresh powder. People lined up, patiently waiting to get onto the ski lift that would take them to the stop of the slope. Inside the lodge Mr. And Mrs. Granger sat at a table in front of a large window overlooking the beautiful snow covered mountain. They had just come in from an afternoon of skiing, and were now warming themselves over steaming cups of coffee.

Mrs. Granger was attentively reading a newspaper while Mr. Granger was content looking out the window at the many novice skiers on the beginner's slope. He was paying particular attention to three young teens in particular. His daughter Hermione, and her two best friends Harry and Ron. After spending several summers with Ron's family at the Burrow, the kids decided that it would be fun to spend Christmas with the Grangers.

Hermione's father watched as she was helping her friend Ron who was having quite a difficult time balancing on his skis. Harry on the other hand was a different story. Even though he had never seen a pair of skis before in his life, he got the hang of them fairly quickly. He was by no means ready to tackle any black diamond runs, but after the first few days, he had easily conquered the bunny slope.

Ron had fallen yet again, pulling Hermione down with him. He could see Harry laughing at them and his daughter no doubt giving him an exasperated look. Seeing his daughter with such good friends who obviously cared about her was a comforting thought. He was glad that he was finally able to meet the famous Harry and Ron whom she constantly talked about. Knowing that she had such loyal and trustworthy friends put him at ease about sending her back to Hogwarts at the end of the winter break. Yet, he couldn't help but feel sad about seeing his only daughter grow up so fast.

"Darling…"

"Yes Dear?" Said Mrs. Granger from behind her newspaper.

"Well, what do you think about her friends Larry and Don?"

"Harry and Ron dear."

"Oh uh Y-Yes. They seem like a nice boys don't they?"

"Well, they certainly keep Hermione on her toes." Says Mrs. Granger, again hidden behind her newspaper.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a house full of kids?"

"Your getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" chuckled Mrs. Granger. "I'm not looking forward to babysitting magic wielding grandchildren just yet; if that's what you're getting at."

"N-no, I mean I just miss having kids around you know, what with Hermione away at school all year. Aren't you, well… worried that every year that our daughter spends at Hogwards…"

"Hogwarts Dear."

"Oh, uh yes dear, Hogwarts. Well, It's just that the more she learns about magic, the more I wonder if we'll have anything to offer her in our simple miggle lives"

"Muggle Dear."

"Yes Muggles, Yes." Stammers Mr. Granger. "I know that there is nothing we can do. She's going to grow up whether we want her to or not, but I'm just worried that sooner or later, she'll get bored with muggle life."

"Don't be silly dear, she's not going to get board with us and leave. You're being silly" Said Mrs. Granger, turning to another page in the newspaper.

"Well, what about that boy she was seeing Viktor-Viktor Krunck."

"Krum dear" Mrs. Granger's paper rustled.

"Oh uh y-yes dear. I mean if she's dating young wizards, then that means that she'll marry a wizard someday, and we'll lose her to magic forever."

"That's a little extreme isn't it? She went on one date with a boy. I don't think that she's ready to start picking out wedding dresses… although we already know what the bride's maids are wearing." Teased Mrs. Granger who shot her husband a wicked smile over the top of the paper.

An instant of terror shot through Mr. Granger who was not ready to even contemplate the thought of walking his little girl down the isle. "I don't have anything against magic darling, it definitely has its usefulness. Still, I wouldn't mind it if she settled down with a nice ordinary boy."

"You mean safe." Chirped Mrs. Granger

"What do you mean safe?"

Mrs. Granger put down her newspaper, and looked at her neurotic husband. "Every father is afraid of eventually losing his little girl. Your fears are simply compounded by the fact that aside from the risk of losing her to boys, you are going to lose her to magic as well." She says matter-of-factly. "And now add on to this the fact that there is a magical war going on, so you want her to marry a muggle because you think that being a muggle is safer than being a wizard. You are just going to have to realize that someday your little girl is going to be all grown up."

Mr. Granger sat in shock upon hearing his wife's astute and rather analytical diagnosis.

"Look," said Mrs. Granger as she took her worried husband's hand with in hers. "I know that this magic thing has you worried. Even though I may not show it, it scares me too. I'm terrified every time we get an owl with a message from Hogwarts. I keep worrying that every message will be the one. But after what happened to her in her second year, I made a decision to not let fear run my life." Mr. Granger could feel his wife's hands shake slightly.

"Nothing would make me happier than to pull our daughter out of Hogwarts and send her to an ordinary, boring muggle school where we don't have to worry about giant snakes, evil wizards, werewolves, or whatever other nightmarish things that go bump in the night. The one thing that gives me solace is the knowledge that at least at Hogwarts, she can learn how to bump back. Besides do you really think that she would be happy at a muggle school? Are you willing to sacrifice our daughter's happiness for a little peace of mind?"

Mr. Granger looked at his wife awestruck realizing that she had put a lot more thought into this that he had even fathomed.

"No matter what, she will still be your little girl. She'll still need her daddy when her heart is broken… and oh yes, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but she will get her heart broken, and nothing is going to change that. Honey, all we can do is just be there for her, and support her no matter what."

Mr. Granger didn't know what to say… What could he say after that? He suddenly realized how ridiculous he was being. Nothing productive came form worrying about things that he had no control over. All that it would do is cause him to worry even more.

He looked in admiration at his beautiful wife, and remembered why he loved her. She always knew just how to put him in his place while putting him at ease all at the same time. "You're not going to charge me for this session are you?"

"Of course I am. It's going to cost you that red handbag from the boutique in the lobby." Joked Mrs. Granger before going back to her paper.

Mr. Granger glanced out the window again and pondered his wife's assessment. He looked over at the beginner's slope and watched contently as poor Ron was lying on the ground with his skis up in the air. Flailing about like an over turned turtle. Although the fresh powder made for softer landings, it made it difficult to dig yourself out if you had fallen. The thought had occurred to him that it was strange how Ron was having a difficult time learning to ski. He couldn't imagine flying around on a broom. Yet if you could balance yourself on a broom, then balancing on a pair of skis should be easy. Mr. Granger thought.

Harry and Hermione had stopped to help Ron back to his feet, and were slowly guiding him down the slope. Mr. Granger suspected that his daughter drew a great deal of pleasure watching her red haired friend struggle down the mountain. She had told him how Ron found it hysterical that muggles would strap planks of wood to their feet and slide down snowy slopes. He had a feeling that part of the reason that she invited him was to teach him a lesson. There was another part of him, however, that suspected that she had another reason for inviting him.

Harry and Hermione were close, but she was different with Ron. There was a definite love-hate relationship between them, but Mr. Granger could tell that there was something there that neither Ron nor his daughter were able or willing to recognize.

"I think that I'll take the kids some hot chocolate." Says Mr. Granger.

"I'll come with you." Added Mrs. Granger, putting aside her paper.

"N-No, you can stay here and relax, I can handle it." Said Mr. Granger has he stood up.

Mr. Granger made a quick stop at the coffee cart and bought three hot chocolates for his daughter and her two companions. He zipped up his ski jacket, and headed out into the chilly cold. He made his way towards Hermione who was waiting for her two friends near the ski lift.

"Hi Dad." Said Hermione cheerily as she accepted the warm cup from him. She let out a little chuckle as Ron had just fallen for the umpteenth time. Harry was helping him up while Hermione and her father looked on.

"So Hermione"

"Yeah Dad." Replied Hermione who was still watching Ron and Harry intently.

"So, you got yourself some good friends there sweaty."

"Yeah, Harry's a great friend."

"What about that Donald boy?"

"Ronald Dad."

"Yes-Yes. Well, what about him?"

"Oh-uh, well…" Hermione stammers as she ponders where exactly this question was leading. "He's a… Friend."

"He must be a very good friend if you invited him to come along on this skiing trip?"

"Dad!?!?!" Hermione's face flushed a bright red.

"What?!?! Can't a father inquire about his daughter's friends? So, have you two gone out yet?"

"D-da…" Hermione squeaked before losing her footing, and falling into the snow with her feet unceremoniously up in the air, which drew howling laughter from Ron and Harry.

* * *

One of the tings that I wanted to do with this chapter was show how Hermione's parents delt with her being a witch. Also, Hermione is a strong female character in the books, and I wanted to give a glimpse as to where she gets that from. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review. 

Coming Soon: An American Tale Part One


	4. An American Tale Part One

Well, it's been a week and a half, and I'm finally posting a new chapter. In reality I could have posted this chapter five days ago, but there is something wrong with the server, and I keep getting an error message whenever I try to upload a document. From what I have seen on various forums on the net, I am not the only one having this problem. It also doesn't hep that the support page is down as well. **Hint Hint Wink Wink to the Admins.**

As a short explination for this chapter, I was re-reading OotP in anticipation for the upcomming movie this summer, and the thought occured to me why wasn't there any American students at Hogwarts? If Hogwarts really was, as Hagrid put it, "The greatest school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world", then it would be obvious that parents from all over the world would want their children to go there. It wouldn't be the first time that parents send their kids to a boarding school in another country. In fact, I'm convinced that there most likely are American students attending Hogwarts, but they are not mentioned in any of the books. So, I decided to write a fic about an American at Hogwarts.

I had originally intended this to be a oneshot, but once I started writing, it turned out to be pretty long for a oneshot. My beta Priya suggested that I break it up into chapters, so now it is a two-parter.

Many thanks to my Beta Reader spazticapple.

This chapter is dedicated to kotorose14 who told me how I could post a new chapter without having to upload a document. You can find a link to her explination on my profile.

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here:

* * *

An American Tale 

Throughout the years, Hogwarts has become home to many a witch and wizard. For one student, Maximus Brankovitch IV, it has become just another step in his father's grand scheme. The son of the American National Quidditch team captain, Junior (as he is referred) has some high expectations to live up to. His father, who won the U.S. Cup seven times for the Fitchburg Finches, and holds the American record for most consecutive Snitch catches in a season, dreams of he and his son being the first father-son duo in the last century to play on a national Quidditch team.

From the day he was born, Maximus had been grooming his son for Quidditch greatness. Junior was on a broom before he could walk, and was doing barrel rolls while other kids where still learning their A-B-C's. Quidditch was in his blood, and nothing would make his father happier than if they were able to bring home America's first ever Quidditch World Cup.

Junior, on the other hand, had less lofty ambitions. Although nothing made him happier than when he was flying on a broom, he found no joy in playing Quidditch. It was not a game to him because it was not a game to his father. Quidditch for him meant hard work… it was a job. This had become a sticking point between him and his father. Junior was not ready to commit his life to Quidditch as his father had.

If you asked Junior, he would say that he was an average flyer. He was hardly worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as his father, but, in reality, he could have had his pick of any wizarding school in the United States; every one of them eager to get him on their Quidditch team. Maximus however, had other plans for his son-prodigy. That is why Junior was on his way to Hogwarts. Yes, Maximus wanted his son to go to a top Quidditch School, but he was also looking to build his son's a pedigree. Hogwarts was able to fill both these needs. "Any school that is good enough for Harry Potter is good enough for my son!" Maximus would boast to his teammates. So, this was Junior's next stop while on his journey to the American National Team.

Being the son of a famous Quidditch player made growing up very hard for Junior. When the news broke that he was transferring to Hogwarts in his third year of Wizarding School, the press swarmed him everywhere he went. After a while, Junior had become fed up with the constant bombardment of questions.

Junior had been wallowing in a gloomy funk the summer leading to his transfer to Hogwarts. He was packing his trunk when his father came into his room for one of his "Pep Talks."

"Son…" bellowed Maximus as if officiating over a team meeting. "I want you know that you mother and I are very proud of you. This is a big step in our plan."

"And what plan would that be dad?" Junior sneered.

"You know, our plan…?" Maximus said, oblivious to Junior's cynicism. "Junior, we've talked about this. You'll spend a few years at Hogwarts, then once you turn fifteen, you can come back for the National team tryouts," Maximus said matter of factly. "I would have preferred you to try out sooner, but you're mother wants you to get an education."

"Dad, Have you ever considered that maybe there may be something out there for me other than Quidditch?"

"What are you talking about son?" Maximus said quizzically. "You are the most natural flyer I have ever seen. I should know, I've seen them all. Trust me, if you stick to our plan, you'll be a shoe in to make the team."

"That's just the thing dad!" Junior exploded. "It isn't OUR plan… it's YOUR plan!"

"Don't you raise your voice with me!" Maximus said aggressively while towering over Junior. "A lot of kids your age would kill for the talent and opportunities that you have! That Krum kid on the Bulgarian team doesn't have a tenth of the skill you have on a broom!"

"Dad, you're not listening to me—"

"Son." Maximus placed his hands on his son's shoulders and squatted down a little so that he faced his son eye to eye. "I know that you've had self-esteem issues, but trust me when I say that you are good. With you on the team, we're guaranteed to be in the running for the World Cup."

Junior reached up and forcibly removed his father's hands from his shoulders. "That's all that you care about! That--that damn CUP! I'm you're son, not a means to an end!"

"Now, look here son!"

"No DAD, you look here! I'm not one of your players. I'm your son!" Junior shouted. "NO! I will not go to the tryouts. I HATE Quidditch! Unlike you, I don't give a damn about that stupid Cup, and I'm not going to Hogwarts!"

"Your mother and I paid a small fortune to get you into that school! YOU WILL be attending Hogwarts this year, YOU WILL apply yourself to your studies, YOU WILL continue your Quidditch training while you are there, and YOU WILL be at the national team tryouts when you turn fifteen!"

Maximus looked down at his son who was shooting him a hateful look at him through tear streaked eyes. "Finish up packing, we'll be leaving in thirty minutes Son," said Maximus before leaving the room. 'So it was that Junior did indeed go to Hogwarts…

Much to the chagrin of his father, when Junior arrived at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat put Junior into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. All that Junior cared about however, was that because he was a third year at the time of his transfer, he was the only one his age sitting before all the other students in the Great Hall being sorted with the first years. Junior towered above the younger students as they were led into the Great Hall to be sorted, and he could feel every eye in the room on him. Mercifully, Professor McGonagall called him first to be sorted before she started to list off the first years.

Roger Davies, however, was not complaining. Junior didn't even have to show up at try-outs. He didn't even have to sign up. His Quidditch uniform was waiting for him on his bed by the time he got to the dormitories. Davies was sure that, with Junior playing Chaser, Ravenclaw was sure to be in the running for the House Cup.

Although the Ravenclaw House welcomed him with open arms, Junior had a difficult time fitting in. He found it difficult to follow conversations because words like "git", and "wotcher" often threw him for a loop. He often wondered why it was that if the English language was invented there why was it that no one in the country was speaking it.

Having attended school for two years now,Junior had fully intergraded himself into Hogwarts life. Unlike in the United States, no one cared that he was the son of the great Maximus Brankovitch III. Here at Hogwarts, he was just another student. Harry Potter was the big celebrity on campus and Junior was happy to let him have all the fame for himself. Another thing that Junior found that appealed to him was that, although he didn't like the idea of going to school in the United Kingdom at first, he found that being away from the constant plans of his father was a great weight lifted from his shoulders. He even found himself enjoying Quidditch again.

Unfortunately however, Roger's plans were not going as he had expected. Although no one on the pitch could touch Junior, they were no closer to the House Cup than they were before Junior transferred to Hogwarts. This season wasn't looking any better, as they had lost to Slytherinin their opening game. They were now getting ready to play against Gyiffindor.This was a must-win match. If they lost, they would be out of the running for the Cup.

It was a hard week of practice. Roger proved to be just as much a taskmaster as Junior's father. This greatly effected Junior's play on the pitch. After a dismal practice where he had the Quaffle stolen from him six times, and had failed to score a single goal, Junior's confidence was severely lacking. The fact that Roger chewed him out in front of the whole team didn't help either.

When Junior got back to the Ravenclaw common room he plopped in his favorite chair, wallowing in a dreary funk. This was not an uncommon sight for the Ravenclaws. After blowing up on a first year that made the mistake of asking if he could get his father's autograph, everyone knew well enough to leave him alone whenever Junior got like this. On this occasion, however, Junior was not going to be able to wallow alone; as Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang hesitantly sat down beside him.

"How are you doing Junior?"

"How do you think I am?" Junior snapped.

"Don't mind Roger." Cho adjusted herself in her seat. "He's just on edge because he doesn't want to finish in last place like the year before."

"No, he's right! I suck!"

"Why are you always down on yourself Junior? You're the best flyer on the team, maybe even the school. If you wanted to, you could probably play Seeker."

"What?!" Junior almost shouted at the thought that anyone would even suggest that he play the same position as his father. Almost as if he felt that he was unworthy of such an honor. "N-No, that's your spot Cho." Junior stammered.

"Junior, I've seen you play. You are SO good! When you are on, no one can touch you. We would have won that last game if I had only been able to catch the Snitch."

"No!" said Junior, "If I had been able to score just two more goals, then it wouldn't have mattered if you caught the Snitch or not."

"I don't get it. Why are you so full of self-loathing? Junior, it's a game… Games are meant to be fun. When you are out there, it's as if you are flying against a ghost."

"I'm not flying against a ghost, I'm flying against myself!" exclaimed Junior. "Or at least the person everyone expects me to be."

"Junior," Cho said as she rose from her seat, "no one here expects you to be anyone but yourself." That said; Cho gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder before heading to her dorm room.

The week leading up to the Gryffindor match was a long one. The match was fast approaching. Practices compounded with the mound of homework from classes made for a backbreaking week for the Ravenclaw team members. This was no different for Junior. He was doing better at Quidditch practice, but Junior found it difficult to concentrate on his studies. He kept finding himself pondering what Cho had said to him earlier that week. "Was she right?" he wondered. "Is the only person holding me back myself?"

This question weighed heavily on Junior's mind up until the final whistle blew that signaled the end of the match. Harry Potter on his new Firebolt broom had caught the golden snitch right in front of the Ravenclaw goal.

"What a load of codswallop!" exclaimed Roger upon landing with his teammates. "I can't believe that Madam Hooch let Potter use that broom during the match. HOW IS THAT FAIR?" bellowed Roger who looked like he was ready to break his broom over his knee.

Junior, who led the team with three goals, was upset about the loss, but not nearly as much as Roger was.

The Ravenclaw team was making the long trek, or at least what seemed to be a long trek to the locker rooms. The locker room was obviously very somber. The only thing that they had to look forward to now was their match against Hufflepuff, which would decide which team would finish in last place.

They could hear the Gryffindor team celebrating in the adjacent locker room.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" said Roger.

As the team exited their locker room, the celebrating Gryffindors entered the Hall at the same time. Ron, who was backing out of the Gryffindor locker room while leading a cheer, bumped into Roger Davies.

"Hey, watch it, Weasley!" A vicious Davies growled.

Ron turned around to see the Ravenclaw team standing before him in the hallway.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser Davies!" hollered Fred from behind the group of Gryffindors.

"You're just lucky that Potter was able to use his Firebolt!" shouted Roger, "That's the only reason that you won!"

"The Firebolt had nothing to do with it," chirped Ron. "As slow as your Seeker was flying, Harry could have caught the Snitch using a mop. It was all skill!" This garnered enthusiastic hoots and hollers from the Gryffindors in the hall.

"I think that Potter is nothing without his Firebolt. Even with his Firebolt, Potter wishes that he had the skill on a broom that my man Junior here has," said Roger as he wrapped his arm around an unsuspecting Junior.

"There is no way that anyone on your team could catch Harry on a broom. Didn't you see him out there? Or was he moving too fast for you?" jeered Ron, smirking and drawing an audible "Ooooooh" from his fellow Gryffindors.

Junior looked over at Harry who, no doubt, had the exact same confused expression on his face.

"Look, Weasley! Anytime Harry wants to be humiliated by my man Junior here, you just let me know."

"Humiliated? Harry could fly to Hogsmeade and back by the time Junior even mounted his broom!"

"Is that a challenge Weasley?"

"Yes it is!"

"Alright! Harry vs. Junior!"

Harry and Junior gave each other identical looks as if to say, _"What just happened?"_ The crowd slowly dispersed as Ron and Roger walked off alone to discuss the nature of the challenge. After a few minutes, Harry and Junior were the only two left in the Hall. They looked at each other trying to soak in what had just happened.

"Uh, good match," said Junior.

"Same to you," muttered Harry.

The two boys, still very confused, gave each other a shrug, and headed out of the Quidditch stadium back to the school.

* * *

Coming Soon: An American Tale Part Two 


	5. An American Tale Part Two

Here is chapter two of An American Tale. Please R&R.

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here:

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed since Ron and Roger's altercation outside the locker rooms. Junior has all but forgotten about it until Roger came up to him in the common room and informed him that he and Harry's race would be that weekend. It took Junior a while to realize that Roger was referring to the incident the day of the Gryffindor match. 

"Don't worry, Potter will be eating the broom bristles from your wake!" Roger boasted. "I've made sure of that."

Junior didn't quite know what to make of Roger's statements, and didn't give much thought to the matter until the morning of the race.

As instructed by Roger, Junior arrived at the big elm on the shore of the Lake Saturday morning. To his surprise, not only was Roger, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Cho as well as both Quidditch teams there waiting for him, and even Madam Hooch.

"Alright, alright… Brankovitch… Potter… please come here," Madam Hooch ordered as if she were officiating over a game of Quidditch. "I have been asked to officiate to ensure that this race is fair for all parties involved."

Junior glanced over at Harry, who returned his vacant expression as if to say, "I have no idea what is going on either."

The two boys with their brooms in hand stepped up before Madam Hooch, flanked by Ron and Davies on either side. Both boys look rather full of themselves as Madam Hooch started to explain the rules.

"First off, both of you are to hand over your brooms." This confused both boys, as they each thought that they were there for a broom race. They hesitantly handed over their brooms before Madam Hooch continued explaining the rules.

"The parties involved—" It didn't take long for Harry and Junior to figure out that she was not referring to them, but to Ron and Davies. "—have agreed that in the spirit of fairness, both competitors will be using school issue Cleansweep brooms."

Junior could see Davies swelling with pride, as no doubt, this was his idea.

"This is to ensure that the winner of this race has done so because of superior skill, and not the speed of the broom that they are riding."

Junior and Harry took another glimpse at each other as they realized that Ron and Davies had put a lot more thought into this than they would have liked. Junior imagined Ron and Davies arguing over the details for this race for several hours before finally coming to an agreement.

"Next," chirped Madam Hooch, "I'll be taking your wands. There will be no spells, curses, or hexing allowed by either competitor."

"As well as any of the onlookers!" Hermione scowled at Fred and George who gave her their best pretend shocked faces as they both mouthed the words "Who, me?"

"However, all non-magical forms of cheating like bumping, punching, kicking, and biting are allowed," added Davies.

"The race will consist as thus," continued Madam Hooch. "The competitors will start with both hands on the elm tree. When I blow my whistle, they will run along the shore to their brooms." She pointed a short ways down the shore where Junior and Harry saw a pair of Cleansweeps on the ground.

"The competitors will then mount their brooms and do one full lap around the lake. After completing their lap, they will then proceed to Hogsmeade village where they will stop off at the Hog's Head Tavern and buy a bottle of butterbeer—"

"The bottle has to be opened," interrupted Ron.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Davies. "If they buy it from the Hog's Head, of course it will be opened. The bartender opens every bottle before he hands them to people."

"I know that!" quipped Ron. "I just wanted them to know that it was a requirement for the bottle to be opened otherwise what is the point of carrying them?" This statement drew confused looks from Harry and Junior.

Madam Hooch shot the two bickering boys a nasty look before continuing explaining the rules. "Once you have your butterbeers, you are to mount your brooms again and fly back to Hogwarts. When you have reached the castle, you will do one loop around each tower before continuing on to the Quidditch pitch."

i _"Just how long is this damn race?"_ /i wondered Junior, which is no doubt the exact thing that Harry was thinking.

"When you reach the Quidditch pitch, you will then do ten laps around the stadium before finally landing and touching the base of center ring pole on the north end of the pitch. The first person that touches the pole with the most amount of butterbeer left in his bottle will be declared the winner. These are the rules as agreed upon by both sides. Are there any questions?"

Junior and Harry looked at each other yet again before looking back at Madam Hooch, and shaking their heads in dissent.

"Very well then… Potter… Brankovitch… Shake hands. I want a clean and hard fought race. You may take your positions at the tree."

Junior and Harry did as they were told. As they walked towards the elm, Junior leaned in, and asked, "How did we get ourselves into this?"

"That's the problem; we didn't," replied Harry. "Ron and Davies did."

The two reluctant competitors reached the tree, and placed both hands on it as Madam Hooch instructed. Junior looked back over his shoulder and saw that everyone including Madam Hooch had moved back to where the brooms were waiting.

"Are the two competitors ready?" shouted Madam Hooch.

Junior gave a wave of his hand, followed by Harry.

"On your marks…" called out Madam Hooch. "Get set…"

Junior tensed his muscles as he prepared to spring off of the tree.

Junior pushed off of the tree hard at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle. He had a slight lead on Harry as the two boys raced towards their brooms. As they drew nearer, Junior thrust his right hand forward, and yelled "UP!" One of the brooms quickly rose from it position and hovered a few feet off of the ground. Junior leapt into the air, landed on the broom, and took off along the shoreline with Harry close behind. The group of onlookers cheered as the two boys sped around the lake.

Junior still held a slight lead over Harry, but he was catching up fast. Junior bumped into Harry as he pulled along side of him. The two boys jockeyed for position as they neared the far edge of the lake, and went into the first turn. Harry had the inside track on Junior, and pulled into the lead when he kicked off of Junior with his outside leg. Junior was forced to adjust as Harry sped onward.

Back on the shore, the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who had gathered to watch the first leg of the race were cheering wildly. Fred and George were shooting off sparks from their wands while Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly, almost afraid to watch.

The lead changed several times as the two boys sped around the lake. As they approached the group of onlookers still gathered at the starting point, Junior had once again taken the lead. The Ravenclaws cheered as he swooped over their heads with Harry hot on his tail. Junior and Harry now headed in the direction of Hogsmeade. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors continued to cheer until the two racers were just specks on the horizon.

"Come on, everyone!" shouted Fred.

"Let's get to the stadium for the finish before all the good seats are gone!" added George.

Before he could get too far ahead of her, Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm. "What does he mean before all the good seats are gone?"

"Well, a few people heard about the race and said that they wanted to come and watch." Ron squeaked as Hermione scowled at him.

"What do you mean a few people?" glared Hermione.

Ron hated when she got like this. It made him wish that he could somehow shrink himself, and hide in a mouse hole or something. "Umm… the whole school."

"Ronald Weasley!"

"And the Daily Prophet," Ron said meekly.

"Ronald!"

"And a newspaper from America."

"RON!"

Junior and Harry were now speeding towards Hogsmeade. Harry was now sporting a bloody nose from an errant elbow while the two boys jostled for position. Harry was surprised at how fast Junior was. If it weren't for the fact that they had their brooms taken away before the race, he would have thought that Junior was on a Nimbus, or even a Firebolt; anything but the used school brooms that they were currently racing with.

The two racers descended sharply as they approached Hogsmeade. They sped past the train station jarring the sleeping conductor awake and causing him to fall out of the chair he was sitting in.

They blew past the Three Broomsticks swerving and weaving their way through the crowded main street. Ambrosius Flume peered out his front window as they rocketed by Honeydukes Sweetshop. Harry was able to pull into the lead when Junior had to swerve to avoid a cart full of dungbombs, which were being delivered to Zonko's Joke Shop.

Junior regained the lead however when Harry (having not been to the Hog's Head before) almost missed the side street where the tavern was located. Junior was the first to pull up to the front of the tavern, and jumped off of his broom. Junior already had his hand on the door when Harry pulled up next to Junior's broom.

Junior ran into the tavern. "One Butterbeer!" Junior demanded as he ran up to the bar.

"Make that two!" shouted Harry who just entered the tavern.

Junior dropped four Sickles on the bar before grabbing his bottle and running out the door. "This round is on me!"

Harry came out of the Hog's Head just in time to see Junior hop on his broom and speed off. Harry quickly grabbed his broom and flew off in hot pursuit of Junior. Junior flew down the side street, and quickly made the turn onto the main street Hogsmeade.

Harry desperately needed to catch up to Junior whose lead was increasing by the second. Harry saw Junior fly past the Three Broomsticks, and realized that Junior made the mistake of returning to the castle via the same route he used to get here. Harry smiled and made a sharp turn just before the Three Broomsticks, and flew towards the Shrieking Shack.

Junior looked back, certain that Harry was probably right on his tail. But when he didn't see Harry, Junior wondered where he had gone. He knew that he could not be that far ahead, and then saw Harry flying towards the Shrieking Shack.

i _"SHIT!"_ /i Junior grunted. i _"STUPID! STUPID!"_ /i he thought to himself as he shook his head while quickly making a sharp turn to catch up to Harry.

Junior was able to make up ground on Harry and was roughly two broomsticks lengths behind him. They were now flying along the shoreline when the Whomping Willow came into view. They approached the castle, and Harry rounded the nearest tower followed by Junior.

As they came out of each turn, Junior could feel drops of liquid hitting him in the face. For a split second, he thought that it was starting to rain when he realized that it was in fact butterbeer that was spilling from Harry's bottle every time he made a turn. Junior looked down and saw this his bottle was slowly emptying as the race progressed.

Harry held the lead while they progressed their way around the various towers of the castle. Harry had already started rounding the final tower when Junior took the inside track beside him, and pushed off of him with his outside leg to take the lead. Harry scowled at Junior as more of the butterbeer in his bottle spilled out.

As Junior drew closer to the pitch, he thought that he could hear a noise coming from the stadium. Junior and Harry flew over the top of the stadium to find that cheering students filled every seat. As they went into the first lap around the stadium, Junior looked down to see that the faculty seats were filled as well. Even Dumbledore was there. Next to him, Junior saw Flitwick jumping around on his stubby legs waving a Ravenclaw banner.

Harry had pulled up beside Junior and the two bumped furiously trying and knock the other off course and take the lead. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Junior saw a Bludger hurling at them. The two boys split apart just in time to avoid flying ball, causing a large amount of butterbeer to spill from each of their bottles. Junior looked up, and, circling above them along with Madam Hooch, were two Beaters, one in a Gryffindor uniform, and the other in a Ravenclaw one.

Lee Jordan's voice then rang over the loudspeaker. "Oooh and a near miss by the Bludger hit by Gryffindor Beater Fred Weasley!" Jordan's voice echoed. "No doubt the two racers were not expecting the last minute addition of two beaters sending a Bludger flying at them during this stage of the race. They will have to stay alert, and keep an eye out for

Bludgers aside from worrying about their opponent."

i _"Are they fricking nuts?"_ /i Junior thought furiously. i _"As if this whole race isn't bad enough, now they are hurling Bludgers at us!"_ /i

Flash powder sparked as the two boys flew past the designated press seats filled with reporters who had come to cover the event. With the famous Harry Potter at school, Junior had all but forgotten what it was like to have press following him. Junior soon realized that he didn't have time worry about the press when Harry bumped into him again causing more of the liquid in his bottle to spill out over the crowd.

The crowd grew louder with the completion of each lap. The cheering was easily as loud if not louder than the school Quidditch matches that were usually held in the stadium. They were rounding the turn into their final lap. Harry had a slight lead on Junior, entering the second turn.

i _"Two more turns!"_ /i Junior thought to himself as he and Harry swerved to avoid a Bludger. Junior was not expecting the race to be as close at it was. Harry really was a very talented flyer. He had to do something. The smaller boy was just too fast. Try as he might, Junior was not able to hold the lead. As fast as he was though, Harry was rather aggressive on a broom, constantly bumping into Junior as they raced side-by-side.

Junior tried to time Harry's bumps. Finally, and they entered the final turn, Harry tried to make a move to bump Junior. But just as he was about to make contact, Junior went into a barrel roll, flipping up and over Harry's head, and bumping him on the opposite side. This sent Harry straying off course, and allowed Junior to rocket into the lead.

Harry quickly was back on course, and had caught up with Junior going into the final turn. They were in the home stretch; the two boys now sped towards the North end of the pitch. The center pole their target. Junior and Harry hopped up and mounted their brooms like surfboards. The crowd cheered as Junior and Harry, bottles in hand, leapt off of their brooms, flying unassisted towards the pole. They each wrapped their arms around the pole, and slid down it, landing at the base at the exact same time.

Madam Hooch quickly dropped down from her broom, and blew her whistle. But who won?

Ron, Hermione, Roger, and Cho ran towards Junior and Harry. Ron and Roger immediately started arguing about who was the winner.

"Harry won! He touched the pole first!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, but the rule states that who ever touched the base first, and Junior made it down the pole before Harry! JUNIOR IS THE WINNER!" shouted Davies.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" spoke Hermione. "We have to check the bottles to see who has the most liquid."

"That's right!" Ron and Roger said in unison.

Harry held up his bottle to show that he had still had almost two ounces of butterbeer in his bottle. Now, everyone looked to Junior who held up an empty bottle. Ron was about to raise Harry's hand and proclaim him the winner when Junior, with a sly grin on his face, tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron faced Junior and watched as he lifted his bottle to his lips, and emptied nearly three ounces of butterbeer that he had been holding in his mouth since he left Hogsmeade back into the bottle. Madam Hooch took the two bottles, and held them next to each other.

"Brankovitch is the winner!" declared Madam Hooch.

The Ravenclaws in the stands broke into wild cheers, and stormed onto the pitch. Before celebrating students overtook them, Harry went up to Junior and shook his hand.

"I owe you a Butterbeer!" Harry tried to shout over the growing crowd.

"No way, Davies and Weasley are definitely buying!" replied Junior before the two racers pulled each other into a congratulatory hug.

Before Harry knew it, Junior was being pulled away from him, and was aloft by his fellow Ravenclaws. As he was being carried off the pitch like a hero, Junior looked up towards the faculty seats, and saw the teachers giving him a standing ovation. Flitwick with his banner still waving was wiping tears of joy from his eyes. He almost glowed as he beamed with pride.

Junior later learned that he and Harry were both awarded fifty points for their participation in the race, and Junior got another ten points for winning. That night was a great night of frivolity for the Ravenclaws as they celebrated the victory of Hogwarts Greatest Flyer.

The next day, on the other side of the Atlantic, the team members of the Fitchburg Finches were in their locker room cleaning up after another hard day of practice.

"Hey, Maximus!" called out a large burly man as he walked towards the team captain. "Your kid is in the paper."

"What are you talking about?" inquired Maximus.

"Here, take a look." The burly man handed Maximus the paper.

He opened it up to find a moving picture of his son being held up on the shoulders of his housemates. The headline above the picture read: "American Wins the First Annual Hogwarts Butterbeer Race."

Maximus couldn't believe it. He read the accompanying article.

_Maximus Brankovitch IV, son of American National Quidditch Team captain Maximus Brankovitch III, defeated equally notable Harry Potter yesterday in the first ever Hogwarts Butterbeer Race. The contest consisted of a several kilometer race to a neighboring village where the competitors were to purchase a butterbeer, and fly with it back to the school without spilling all of it's contents. _

_When asked if he would be accepting an invitation to the American National Team tryouts in April, Junior (as he is referred to by his friends) said that he was flattered to be considered, but that he would forgo the tryouts in favor of completing his schooling at Hogwarts._

_Continued on Page 7_

"Too bad," said the burly man. "We could have really used his speed at Chaser."

"True, but it's all for the best. Besides, my wife would have killed me if I pulled him out of school for the tryouts anyway." Maximus chuckled as he swelled with pride for his son.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Coming Soon: A Marauder's Tale


	6. A Marauder's Tale Part One

Story: A Marauder'sTale  
Genre: Angst, Action/Adventure  
Ships: James/Lily  
Main Character(s): Marauders, Lily Evans  
Rating and Warnings: T for profanity  
Summary: James and the Marauders are planning their biggest and boldest stunt to date. Their target... Professor Dumbledore. Lily Evans suspects that they are up to something, but is not sure what. Will the Marauders succeed or will Lily be able to foil their plans?

A/N: This fic is an entry into a Fan Fic contest at the Final Prophacy forum. The criteria was to write a story about one of the Harry Potter character's life before the Harry Potter series. Any character could be used except the trio and the Weasleys. Well, the Marausers were a safe bet. Here it is. I hope that you like it. Please don't forget to leave a review.

Enjoy!

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here.

* * *

As the sun sets over Hogwarts castle, two figures, a tall strapping young man with light brown hair, and a shorter boy with a pointed nose and pasty skin, stroll along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The shorter boy seems to be on edge, constantly looking around as if expecting something to jump out at them from within the shadows. The taller young man, however, seems less concerned with his surroundings than his squat companion. 

The two boys meander past a thicket when a pair of grey eyes peer out at them from the shadows. A low growl emanates from behind a bush, which causes the short pointed nose boy to frantically look around. "What was that?"

"What was what?" inquires the taller boy without breaking his lazy stride.

"I-It was a-a growl!"

"You're being paranoid," muses the brown-haired boy, who still continues forward.

"I'm telling you, something is following us!" pleads the shorter boy.

This leaves the taller boy unfazed, and he continues forward until he is stopped in his tracks by a stag standing in his path. There is another low growl, which causes the stocky young man to spin around before being pounced upon by a large black dog.

As the stout lad struggles under the weight of the huge animal, the stag makes an audible snort. The trapped teen looks up to see the stag kneel down and magically transform into thin young-man with glasses. He is doubled over, clutching his stomach as he howls with laughter.

The short young-man looks back at the dog to instead find a tall boy with long, black hair.

"Get off!" demands Peter as he pushes the taller boy off of him.

"Come now Peter, don't be a killjoy," chuckles the black-haired boy as he helps up his friend.

"Why do you keep doing that, Sirius?"

"Because you keep falling for it!"

"So, James… Sirius… why are we out here?" asks Lupin. "I hope that you didn't drag us out here just for game of hide and seek?"

"No, no, no!" declares James between gasps, his laughter subsiding. "We are going to plan the biggest stunt of our Hogwarts' careers. We will become legends for this one!"

"Okay…" muses Lupin, whom appears to be unimpressed by the proposition. "Who is the target?"

"Professor Dumbledore!" chirps Sirius, which now garners Lupin's undivided attention.

"The Headmaster?!" squeaks Peter.

"I don't know about this one, James," says Lupin hesitantly. "This is a lot bigger than filling the Slytherin common room with dungbombs."

"Oh trust me, it will be worth it," smirks James. "We found out something about Dumbledore that will make this stunt extra special."

"The old fool actually thinks that he can keep something this big a secret from the students… least of all us." Sirius scowls at the thought.

The other three boys look at Lupin, awaiting his approval. Lupin gives it a long thought. _"Was immortality worth the risk?" _he ponders.

He gives each of his three compatriots a passing glance before realizing that he is better off helping them (if anything, so that they won't get caught) than letting them try and pull it off themselves.

"Alright," says Lupin with an exasperated huff. "But if we are going to pull off something this big, and not get caught by Filch, then we are definitely going to be needing this." Lupin reaches into his coat pocket, and pulls out a folded piece of parchment.

"You finished it!" James and Sirius say in unison.

"I don't understand," says a confused Peter. "There is nothing on it."

"Watch," instructs Lupin as he pulls out his wand. He gives the parchment a tap and says, "I solemnly swear that I am up to do good."

To the delight of the three other boys, the Map springs into action. A complete layout of the school appears on the Map with tiny moving dots.

"What are the little moving dots?" asks Peter, who has to stand on his tippy toes to see the Map among his taller friends.

"They represent everyone in the castle, so now we will know where everyone is anytime of the day."

"Including Filch!" Sirius says whimsically as he realizes the potential of their new mischief-maker.

"There is only one thing left to do on this map to complete it," says Lupin.

"What is that?" asks James.

"We have to sign it."

Lupin holds his wand like a pencil, and magically signs the name "Moony" on the front of the map. He then hands the Map to Peter who proceeds to sign the name "Wormtail," followed by Sirius (Padfoot) and finally the leader of their merry band, James (Prongs). Once James finishes signing his name, the four names fade into the parchment and are replaced with the message:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map._

The four boys look down at their creation, which makes their minds boggle with thoughts of the mischief they would to be able to cause with it.

A week later, James is making his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Most of the older students have taken the trip to Hogsmeade, but after a particularly grueling Quiddich match the previous day, James had decided that he would have preferred to sleep in that morning. James descends the final flight of stairs before the Great Hall when he hears an angry voice yell, "POTTER!"

James immediately recognizes the voice, and does a poor job of pretending not to hear it. He turns on his heel and disappears around a corner.

"Don't you walk away from me, Potter. I know you heard me!" calls Lily Evans, Gryffindor prefect, and bane of James's existence.

"What is it now, Evans?" chirps James as he turns around and walks down the stairs.

James descends the final stairs to meet a stern-looking Lily at the bottom. Once within her grasp, Lily grabs James by the arm, and pulls him into a secluded corner away from prying eyes. "I know that you and your cronies are planning something."

"What are you talking about, Evans?" asks James defensively. "Every time something happens around here, you come chasing after me with all these accusations, but you have yet to pin anything on me. I hear that it's going to rain tonight. Is that going to be my fault as well?"

"Don't get smart with me Potter, I KNOW that you have something in the works. I saw Sirius Black in Hogsmeade this morning talking with Zonko in his joke shop."

"Is that all you do these days? Follow us around trying to catch us in the act of something? Get a life Evans, or better yet, get a boyfriend, and torture him so that I can have a moments peace."

"You think that you are so smart, don't you? You may have everyone else at this school convinced of how wonderful you are, but I'm not fooled. I'm not one of those empty-headed gits that you and Sirius Black sneak off with to the Room of Requirement for your snogging parties."

"HA! You're just jealous because I've never invited you to come with us. Tell me something Evans… Been snogging anyone lately? Snivellus, perhaps?"

Lily is taken aback by what James has said. Before James has a chance to make another sly retort, Lily slaps James across the face, then turns and walks away.

"Always had a way with the women, eh Potter?" Sirius teases as he, Lupin and Pettigrew approach.

"Can't you do something about her?" James asks his lanky friend Remus. "What's the use of having a prefect as a friend if he can't keep the other prefects off of his back?"

"You know as well as I do that there is nothing that I can do once she gets her mind set on something. She seems to have bit of a vendetta against you. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that she has a crush on ya mate," utters Remus, drawing chuckles from Sirius and Peter.

"What!" James bellows in annoyance. "I could never go out with that-that-that PRUDE!" James says as he mimes strangling her - a reaction that draws sly grins from the other boys.

Sensing James aggravation mixed with an odd touch of embarrassment, Sirius comes to the aid of his friend and breaks the silence. "I talked to Zonko"

"Yeah, I heard!" James snaps. "Evans saw you. You have to be more careful!"

"Careful about what? Everybody goes to Zonko's"

"Yeah, but now Evans is onto us…" James whispers as a group of first years walk by on their way to lunch.

"He's right," adds Lupin. "Lily won't let us out of her sight now that she suspects that we are up to something."

"Has anyone ever considered maybe telling her?" Peter suggests garnering shocked expressions.

"Are you mad!" says James. "She'd never agree to help us."

"As I was saying," continues Sirius, "I talked to Zonko, and he said that he can get what we need, but it is going to cost us… a lot!"

"Don't worry about it," James reassures them. "I'll take care of it. It will be worth it to see the expression on Ole Dumbledore's face when we pull it off."

"Yes, well, getting the things we need here is one thing, but how are we supposed to get them into the castle with Filch and now Lily watching our every move?" inquires Remus.

"That reminds me, I found something that needs to be added to the Map," smirks Sirius, while his friends look at him quizzically over the sudden change of subject. "I found another secret passage out of the castle."

"Where is it?" asks James, who has started to understand what Sirius was hinting at.

"Behind the statue of the One-Eyed Witch on the third floor," Sirius answers.

"And where prey tell does it lead?" asks Remus with a growing smile on his face.

"The Honeydukes's cellar."

"S-So that's why you weren't with us when we left this morning," squeaks Peter.

"Yes, I was wondering how you beat us down to Hogsmeade when we left the common room before you did," adds Remus

"My-My Sirius. You've been a busy boy this morning," grins James.

"Well someone had to pick up the slack, seeing as someone in this group… I won't say who… decided to sleep in today."

"I didn't mean too. I was only five minutes late," Peter says sheepishly, which draws haughty laughter from the three taller boys.

Sirius throws his arm around his pudgy friend, and the four compatriots head into the Great Hall for a spot of lunch.

* * *

Thank You for reading, and please leave a review. 


	7. A Marauder's Tale Part Two

A/N: Here is part two of Marauder's Tale.

Enjoy!

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here.

* * *

Four days later, Sirius receives word from Zonko that their order has arrived. The four friends plan to meet in the classroom next to the statue of the One-Eyed Witch at eight o'clock. With Lily Evans on constant watch, they have to make it a point to remain apart the entire day – interacting only during classes and meals. This exasperates Lily, who is determined to catch them in the act of whatever it is they are up to. Since they share many classes, keeping track of them during the day is fairly simple, but as soon as class ends, they quickly depart the classroom, making sure that they all take a different route to their next class. This forces Lily to pick and choose which of the mischief-makers she will follow. Her only hope is that her due diligence will eventually convince them to not go through with whatever they have planned. She still has no idea what they are up to, but based on recent behavior, she is certain that whatever it is, it's going to happen soon. Lily follows each of the four boys in turn that day and it doesn't seem that they are up to any sort of tomfoolery, but that itself makes her even more suspicious.

After dinner, the four assailants split up again. Convinced that whatever they are going to do will happen at night (although she wouldn't put it past them to try something in broad daylight), Lily decides to tail Peter. She has found that he is the easiest to trail, but not because he is dimwitted. She had learned a long time ago never to underestimate any of them. In fact, in her opinion, Peter was every bit as sneaky as James or Sirius. She often thought that even James, Sirius and Remus underestimated their friend Peter.

Still, when she tried following him earlier in the day, she was literally able to walk right next to him without him noticing her. The one time that he did notice her was only because another student had said hello to her while passing in the corridor.

James, Sirius and Remus have already left the Great Hall without showing any sign of expediency. Lily catches sight of Peter, and follows him towards the marble staircase. She trails behind him a bit as he scurries up the stairs on his squat legs. He turns the corner into the second floor corridor. Lily bounds up the stairs to see where he is going, but when arriving, finds nothing.

_"Where did he go?"_she ponders.

Lily slowly walks down the darkened corridor. _"Could he have gone into one of the classrooms?" _she wonders. Lily moves towards the nearest classroom, and reaches for the handle. Just as she is about to grasp the handle, Lily feels something brush the back of her leg. She jumps and presses her back to the wall, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I-Is anyone there?" she forces out while trying to catch her breath. "Peeves if that it you, I'm going to hex you into next week!"

Lily looks around to find that the corridor is as empty as when she first found it. She has finally suppressed the lump in her throat when she feels something crawl up her leg. She lets out a scream, and hops about on her left leg while trying to kick off the large rat that has a hold of her foot.

The scruffy looking rat finally lets go, and Lily runs down the stairs screaming. The rat stands triumphantly on the banister at the top of the stairs, squeaking a cheerful laugh before scuttling up to the third floor.

James, Sirius and Remus are waiting anxiously in a third floor classroom.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" James asks curtly.

"According to the Map, he's making his way up the stairs now," replies Remus. "He should be at the door any second."

James turns towards the door, expecting it to open. Instead, the three boys see a ruddy-looking rat squeeze through the gap beneath the door, before watching it transfigure into their friend Peter Pettigrew.

"It's about bloody time," scowls James. "What kept you?"

"I had to ditch your girlfriend on the second floor… She was following me," squeaks Peter, which draws giggles from Sirius and Remus.

"Well, that explains the yell we heard," barks Sirius from beneath his chuckle.

"I was watching you two on the Map. I was wondering what you two were up to," adds Remus. "For a moment, I thought that you were getting fresh with James's doe."

The three friends chuckle at James's expense as his face grows a bright shade of red. "Will you three gits get off it?" James sneers. "Evans hates my guts. I would never let her get close enough to even give me a hug because I would be afraid she were looking for a good place to stick a knife."

The three friends shoot knowing glances between each other before breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Alright-Alright, you three have had your laugh, now let's get going!" orders James.

"Wormtail," whispers Sirius. "The entrance to the passage is pretty tight. You'll probably have to transfigure into a rat to get in. It would probably be a good idea if you scout out the cellar when we get there to make sure that no one is there."

Nodding his head, Peter changes into a rat, scurrying up Sirius's leg and into his coat pocket.

Remus checks the Map to make sure that no one is nearby before they exit the classroom. They shuffle their way behind the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. Sirius pulls out his wand, taps the statue and says, "Dissendium!"

The back of the statue opens up, and the three boys climb in and slide down the shoot leading to the secret tunnel to Honeydukes. After Remus disappears down the shoot, the entrance to the passage closes, remaining hidden from any unsuspecting passer by.

Several hours later, the door to the Room of Requirement creaks open. James slowly pops his head out to see if there is anyone in the corridor. The coast looks clear, so James hesitantly steps out into the hallway.

So far, everything is going according to plan. They were able to pick up their order from Zonko's, and smuggle it into the castle without incident. Just as Sirius had warned, their contraband had cost considerably more than James had expected, but he still felt that it was worth every bronze knut.

James creeps down the corridor, peaking around every corner. He is beginning to regret sending Sirius and Remus back to the dormitories with the Map. James makes it to the stairs leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He is only a few steps away from the portrait hole when he sees a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly he finds himself pinned against the wall.

"Gotcha!" squeals a familiar voice.

"What is your problem, Evans?" quips James, as he peals himself from the wall.

"You can't talk your way out of this one, Potter!" smirks Lily. "I caught you red-handed. You're going down for this!"

"Going down for what?" James snarls. "Breaking curfew?"

"Just come clean, Potter. I KNOW that you are planning something!"

"Come off it, will you? I'm going mental with you trying to pin everything that happens around here on me."

"That's because you are responsible for everything that happens around here!"

James can't help but pause because he knows that she is right. "You know what?" James quickly changes the subject. "I think that Sirius is right… You do have a crush on me. Why else would you be waiting out here in the dark for me?"

Lily's face flushes bright pink. "I-I… do not… You are the most arrogant, revolting, pig-headed…"

James takes a hold of Lily and pulls her into a kiss that interrupts her tirade. She struggles at first, but soon closes her eyes and her flailing arms fall to her side. Lily begins to lose herself in James's lips, but is soon brought back to reality when she hears a soft squeak. Her eyes dart open, and she pushes James away from her. Angry and confused, Lily slaps James across the face before turning on her heel, and disappearing into the hole behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

James looks down to see a scruffy rat at the foot of the stair. "Thanks a lot, Wormtail," quips James while rubbing the red handprint on his cheek, as Peter transfigures back into his human form, sporting a silly grin on his face.

"And by the way, where the bloody hell were you? You were supposed to be standing watch outside the Room of Requirement," mumbles James.

"Mrs. Norris came by… I think she thought that I was her dinner." Peter shutters, garnering quiet laughter from James.

"Come on Peter," says James as he puts his arm around his friend. "Lets get some sleep. We have a big-big day tomorrow!" James says with a wry grin as the two friends slip into the portrait hole leading into the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Thank You for reading, and please leave a review. 


	8. A Marauder's Tale Part Three

A/N: And now the suspensful climax to Marauder's Tale. Hope you like it.

Warning: Use of profanity in this chapter. Nothing major, but I know that some people don't like that sort of thing, so you are fore-warned.

Enjoy!

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here.

* * *

The next day, unlike his compatriots, James is feeling rather melancholy. Looking at him, one would hardly think that he and his friends are teetering on the edge of greatness.

"Dumbledore won't know what hit him," boasts Sirius as they leave the common room that morning.

They have again decided to not leave anything to chance, and resume their split-up strategy to keep Filch and the prefects off of their trail. However, this act only fuel Lily Evans's determination to catch them in whatever mischief it is they are in the process of committing.

It is the last period of the day, and James is in Potions class with Professor Slughorn. James, who is normally very adept in potions, has trouble concentrating on what he is doing. His mind is wondering when he is jarred from his thoughts by Professor Slughorn's request for the students to turn in their assignments. James is not paying attention to his cauldron, so his potion has coagulated into some sort of concoction resembling green porridge.

James gives an exasperated sigh and bottles his failed potion. "_At least a failure is better then an incomplete,"_ James thinks to himself.

When James turns in his potion, Professor Slughorn is almost at a loss for words. "W-What's this m-boy? This potion give you a spot of trouble?"

"Yes, Professor." James shrugs. "I'd like to take another shot at it if you don't mind. Maybe if I got a little help from a study partner, I could figure out what I did wrong."

"Yes-Yes. Of Course! I should have known that a perfectionist like you would not give up until you conquered this potion!" beams Professor Slughorn. "Perhaps Serverus Snape will be of some help to you?"

"I-If it's all the same to you professor…" says James as he ruffles his already-disheveled hair. "I'd prefer Lily Evans Sir," James says meekly, earning him a sly grin from Slughorn.

"Oh I see Potter," says Professor Slughorn while giving James a knowing expression. "Miss Evans…"

"Yes, Professor?" says Lily from across the room, next to the dungeon door.

"Potter here is having some trouble with this latest potion. Could you help him figure out what he did wrong please?" asks Professor Slughorn.

Lily shoots James a deadly sneer before answering through gritted teeth. "Certainly, Professor."

James gathers his things and hurries after Lily.

"Potter…" calls Slughorn.

Yes, Professor?" James looks back.

"Good Luck," says Slughorn, followed with a coy wink, which causes James to blush slightly.

James runs down the crowded corridor after Lily. "Hey, Evans, wait up!" shouts James.

"What do you want?" quips Lily.

"What do you mean?" James asks with mock innocence. "Professor Slughorn asked you to help me figure out what went wrong with my potion."

"You and I both know that you don't need any help with your potion," hisses Lily while quickening her pace.

"Yeah but… A-hey will you slow down a bit?" James says before grabbing Lily by the arm.

"Don't touch me!" Lily raises her fist as if to hit him.

"Hey-hey, take it easy," says James with his arms up in a defensive posture. "Look, I just wanted to say sorry about last night."

"Sorry?" Lily leans in and whispers. "What is your game here, Potter?"

"I don't know," James quips blankly. "I know that you probably hate my very existence."

"Hate? I think that you are a foul, conceited, smarmy prat!"

"O-kay, I probably deserve that, but anyway, somewhere along the line, I fell for ya. Don't ask me how or why. I have no idea," James leans in to be closer to Lily as numerous students traverse the hall. "And I think that you like me too."

Lily blushes slightly before regaining her stern expression. "I don't have time for your games, Potter!" chirps Lily as she pushes by James.

"This isn't a game Lily… Oi Everyone!" James shouts, causing everyone in the hall to pause. "I want everyone here to know that I'M BARMY FOR LILY EVANS!"

Lily stops dead in her tracks and glares at James. James looks back at her, not entirely sure what to do next. Lily hears a few on-lookers snicker, which causes her to turn and run down the corridor. James sees her, and quickly gives chase.

"Lily… Lily… Wait up!"

James finally catches up to Lily in the library. He takes hold of her arm, and spins her around. "Evans, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Lily whispers as Madam Pince scowls at them for having the audacity to speak, no matter how softly, in her library. "You just humiliated me in front of half the school, and the other half will no doubt know about it by the time dinner is over tonight!"

"What, I thought girls liked that sort of thing?"

"In ruddy romance novels, not when it's happening to them!"

"Oh uh… Sorry about that," stammers James "But admit it, last night when we kissed, you liked it." James smirks.

Lily's face flushes bright red. "I-I have studying to do," says Lily as she takes a seat at a nearby table. James stands and watches her for a moment as she pulls out her books and begins reading.

"Mind if I share this table?" asks James, taking a seat across from her before she even has a chance to answer.

"It's a free library," snaps Lily without looking up from her book.

Several hours later, Lily has moved onto her third book while James sits, watching her contently with his book turned to the same page it was on when he first opened it.

"Quit it!" quips Lily from behind her book.

"Quit what?"

"That- That! You've been staring at me for hours now. Quit it!"

"Go out with me on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"What?" Lily sputters before pausing for a second as she actually gives his proposition some thought. "No! You can have you pick of any twit in this school, why are you all of a sudden so interested in me?"

"I've actually given it some thought."

"Oh really?" says Lily, who adjusts herself in her seat. "And what have you come up with?"

"We're forbidden fruit."

"What?"

"You know from the story about Adam and Eve…"

"I know what forbidden fruit means, but what does it have to do with us?"

"You see, we like each other because we are each other's forbidden fruit. You always want what you can't have. Because we hate each other so much, we can never have each other. So, we desire what we can't have… each other."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," blurts Lily, trying to hide the fact that she actually thinks it makes sense, in a warped sort of way.

James reaches across the table and takes Lily's hands within his, causing her to blush. "Come on, Evans. Take a risk for once in your life. You might find that you'll like it."

Lily feels a shiver run down her spine. Her knees suddenly feel weak and she knows that they would have given out if she were standing. "_Is this what it's was like to be smitten?"_ she wonders. Lily looks out a nearby window. The sun has set. She has no idea that they were in the library for so long.

Lily glances back at James, who was, again, watching her contently. His hands still entwined with hers. She looks down at them, and can't tell which hand belonged to whom. They seem perfectly suited to fit together.

"Lily…" says James, jarring her from her musings. "Will you go out with me?"

Lily thinks about it for a moment. For the first time since the odd interaction started, she actually gives it real consideration. Having decided, she looks into James's eyes. "Ye…"

Lily hears a loud pop followed by a flash of red light from outside the library window. She turns her attention back to James. Their eyes meet, but the glint in James's eyes quickly fades, and he shamefully looks away. Then Lily understands. She comes to a sobering realisation.

"You were a decoy…" Lily whispers to herself. She pulls her hands away from James's grasp, and repeats herself with increased fervor. "YOU WERE A DECOY!" Lily yells, while shooting James a death stare. He suddenly finds it _very _difficult to look at her.

"LOOK AT ME YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Lily commands to which James cannot oblige.

James dares to steal a glance at her; only to find that she is now towering over him and the hatred in her eyes is burning as bright as her scarlet hair.

"Oh I have to admit it, you out did yourself this time, Potter," Lily hisses. "Intentionally failing your Potions assignment so that you could get Slughorn to pair us up. The scene in the corridor. The speech about forbidden fruit… All of it just to keep me occupied so that your three cronies could pull off this stunt without having to worry about me raining on their parade."

James just sits hunched over in his seat. He can't say anything. He can only muster a disgraceful nod.

"Well congratulations, Potter. You did it." Lily continues her tirade. "You thought of everything… BRAVO!" Lily claps, but her eyes are welling up with tears. "I b-bet t-that you and your f-friends are going to have a right old laugh at m-my expense," Lily chokes as she bursts into tears. She hastily gathers her things and runs out of the library.

"L-Lily!" James calls out to her. He quickly gathers his things and chases after her for the second time that day.

James finds Lily hiding behind one of the tapestries in the corridor outside of the library. He pulls it back to reveal the sobbing girl who quickly starts to lash out at him. Her hands furiously fly at James, hitting him in the face and chest.

"Let me go, Potter!" Lily screams. The hallway is full of students, but James and Lily are oblivious to them as they rush to see what the commotion is outside.

"L-Lil… I'm." James tries to restrain the hysterical girl. He is finally able to grab a hold of her wrists, and pin her against the wall. "LILY, I'M SORRY!"

A lump forms in James's throat as he sees the hatred burning in her eyes. James has no qualms bending the rules, or even outright breaking them when the mood strikes him, but when he started toying with the rules of the heart, James realizes that he has crossed the line. For the first time in his life, he feels ashamed for something that he has done.

"Lily, You have no idea how sorry I am," James pleads, only to get a punch in the eye before restraining her again. "Alright, will you _please _calm down and let me explain myself?"

Lily has no interest in hearing what James has to say. She continues to struggle in James's grip.

"L-Lily Please!" James presses himself against her body, making it impossible for the smaller girl to struggle any more. "Look, yes I admit that it was my job to keep you distracted. You were getting too close, and we couldn't take the risk of you catching us. We all agreed that we had to do something to keep you distracted, but I didn't want to do it," says James apologetically. "Whether you believe me or not, everything that I said in the library was the truth. I'm really sorry that I hurt you, and if I had the chance to do over this entire day and fix it, I would."

"Stop it, James – just stop it!" Lily shouts through tear-soaked eyes. "You can't treat people this way. You can't play with people's emotions like a cat with a ball of yarn. How do I know that this isn't another one of your games?"

The corridor is now empty. Everyone is outside the castle. James hears the popping noises from outside increase in intensity. James looks down at the sobbing girl, her vibrant red hair covering her face. "Come with me outside," James says soothingly. "Come with me outside, and let me prove you that I'm not the smarmy prat you think I am."

Lily looks up into his eyes and sees that he is sincere – probably for the first time since they had met. She obliges him with a nod, and he lets her out from her spot against the wall. The two teens walk in silence. Lily holds herself trying to suppress the shiver that her nerves are sending her body. When they finally reach the courtyard of the castle, Lily looks up in amazement at the elaborate fireworks display in the skies above Hogwarts.

James reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small mirror. He looks into the mirror and after a few moments, his reflection turns into an image of Sirius.

"Whoa! Who decked ya mate?"

"Long story," says James before taking a quick glance at Lily. "Everyone is here. Set it off!"

"It's about bloody time," barks Sirius before disappearing from the mirror.

Lily looks at James quizzically before being startled by a shriek that echoes throughout the castle. She, as well as the other spectators, turn their attention towards the source of the sound at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

That same sound echoes again as a series of firework explosions forms the shape of a giant phoenix. The fiery bird flaps its wings, and begins flying through the skies above the school. The phoenix streaks across the darkened sky leaving a fiery trail in its wake. Lily watches, with a growing smile on her face, as the phoenix blazes a message across the sky. Students and faculty alike start to cheer, realizing what the message is before the phoenix is finished writing the last word.

Lily looks at James and gives his hand a squeeze. She isn't ready to forgive him for what he did that day, no matter how well intentioned, but she at least understands the reason behind the sneaking around he and his friends were doing over the past few days. Lily turns to look back at the emblazoned message in the sky.

_Happy Birthday Professor Dumbledore _

James searches the crowd and eventually finds Professor Dumbledore surrounded by a crowd of students wishing him a Happy Birthday. James and Dumbledore's eyes meet. Dumbledore gives James a pleasant and knowing smile, while lightly clapping his hands in James's direction.

His triumphant comrades – Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were basking in the glory of their achievement, soon join James. However, the moment is bittersweet for James, who has paid a great price for it. Perhaps a greater price than he was expecting.

James looks longingly at Lily whose tear-wracked face is now replaced with that of wonderment as she watches the fireworks exploding overhead. Flashes of blue, green, yellow, and red lights from the fireworks periodically illuminate her face, silhouetted in the darkness. She glances over at James, and their eyes meet. James can still see the hurt in her eyes, but she acquits him with half a smile. They were not on very good terms to begin with, but James is now determined to win over her trust. James knows that he has a difficult task ahead of him, but he resolves that this girl is worth all of the effort and more.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
